shakeitupfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Cogan
thumb|Abrazo en Future it up donde CeCe y Logan son espososCogan es el emparejamiento conflicto de CeCe Jones y Logan Hunter (C / ECE + L / ogan). Se conocieron en Oh Brother it up. Desde que la madre de CeCe Georgia y el padre de Logan Jeremy se iban a casar, tendrian que ser hermanastros. Algunos Shake It Up aficionados emparejan a Cogan todos modos, ya que no son parientes de sangre y la relacion puede ser posible. Por lo general tienen momentos tipo hermana/hermano, y parecen odiarse, por ahora. En I do it up , se confirma que ya no son hermanastros porque la madre de CeCe no se casó con el padre de Logan. Se muestra en Future it up se ve que se casan y tienen un hijo juntos. Están representados por Bella Thorne y Leo Howard Similitudes *Ambos han trabajado en Brochetas de Bob. *Ambos no se llevan bien entre sí. *Ambos parecen tener una personalidad extrovertida. *Ambos comen el mismo cereal. *Ambos tienen padres solteros. *Ambos tienen un padres en aplicación de la ley. (Es decir: Georgia:. Policía Jeremy:. Bombero) Momentos Oh brother it up *CeCe atrapa la mpneda de Logan antes de quw caiga a la fuente *Logan dice que le sorprendieron los reflejos de gato ninja de CeCe *Logan llamo a CeCe como Roja *Cuando CeCe deseo no ver a Logan nunca mas , Logan estaba parado en la puerta *Descubrieron que iban a ser hermanastro y hermanastra Quit it up *Logan comio el cereal favorito de CeCe *Logan llamo a CeCe Gruñona *Logan quería que CeCe baile de nuevo el baile de la espinilla *Logan estaba interesado como para mirar a través de lo que CeCe había dejado, a pesar de que no tenía que hacerlo. Clean it up *Cuando CeCe abre la puerta y esta menos entusiasmada al ver Logan, el se ve confundido y levemente decepcionado. *CeCe encontro una manera de burlarse de Logan cuando se quejaba de bailar en una boda, y cuando Logan estaba diciendo una reaparición sarcástico, tenía que ver con una revista. Eso significa que estaba escuchando cuando ella le dijo que no estaba interesado en la compra de su molesto chico revista courderly. *Además del hecho de que Logan fue francamente significa pedir CeCe a bailar, él vino a ella primero, antes de Rocky, a pesar de que es tan buen bailarín. *Logan parecía triste cuando le dijo a Rocky, "CeCe me odia." I do it up *A pesar de que el otro día, Rocky y Logan besaban las mejillas del otro, Logan tenía que hablar con CeCe primero. *Logan, muy divertido, se dio cuenta de que CeCe no terminó su discurso, y dijo que terminó su última semana, actuando bien. *CeCe trató de hacer una buena remontada, pero fracasó. CeCe y Logan siempre están compitiendo para ser mejor que el otro. *Logan , sólo después de que terminó de hablar con CeCe no reconoció a Rocky. *CeCe cogió las flores de su madre tiró y ella estaba de pie al otro lado de Logan *CeCe estaba enojada de que Rocky Logan dio un beso y no le dijo. *Cuando Logan hizo la mueca llamame a Rocky, CeCe se veía muy triste. *Debido a CeCe estaba tan enojada con Rocky por besar Logan, trató de vengarse de ella con un beso Ty, pero fracasó. *Cuando la familia de CeCe fue en un abrazo de grupo, CeCe dijo Rocky no besar a nadie, lo que significa que todavía está pensando en ello. Love and War it up *Cece preguntó Logan de él jugando al bádminton. *Logan se jactó de Cece que estaba en el juego de campeonato. *CeCe está dispuesta a darle una oportunidad Logan, demostrando que se ha convertido en más abiertos de mente acerca de ser amigo suyo. *CeCe quiere ser amiga de Logan incluso sabiendo de que no le dara oportunidad Future it up *Ellos se casan y tienen un hijo llamado LJ (Logan Jr.) *Besos CeCe mejilla de Logan. *Se abrazan dos veces. *CeCe estaba muy feliz cuando ella le preguntó "¿Tu padre está aquí?" *Logan quería estar en la reunión *CeCe llamado Logan, cariño. *Este episodio revela que tienen un futuro, ya sea durante el show, o después de que termine el show.